Equestria: A History
by Sutyuio9402
Summary: My theory on the history of Equestria. Trying to complete a history project, the mane six go to Celestia, and she decides it's time to come clean and tell the truth.
1. Revealed

**Hi! I decided to start a new story focusing on my theory of Equestria's history. I give to all of you who got the Harry Potter (which I do not own) reference I made with the title (Hogwarts: A History) a free, non-existent cookie. Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or are any way associated with it. I hope you enjoy!**

"Hmmm…. Why doesn't it all line up?" A purple pony princess pondered.

The six ponies, plus Spike, were gathered under the roots of the Golden Oak Library, putting together a history project they were working on for the Ponyville Days Festival.

This year's pony was Bon Bon, and she thought it would be wonderful if everypony added they're own sweet contribution.

So here they were, staring at all the unfinished presentation.

"How could this be happening!?" Twilight Sparkle wailed.

"Calm yerself down Twiligh'. We still gotta couple-a months." Applejack reasoned, pressing a piece of paper down on the glue.

"Yeah, Twilight. The mayor thought everypony could use a bit more time to prepare after the Trenderhoof fiasco. We have tons of time. No sweat." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"But we still have tons of holes in our project! And we've looked through every history book there is! I even called Moondancer to see if she had any books we didn't! Uggghhhhhh!"

Twilight Sparkle moaned.

"Um, Twilight?" Spike timidly approached her.

"What!?" She snapped.

"Uh- Maybe we could call- um Princess Celestia?"

He flinched, expecting the worst.

Instead, Twilight got out her parchment and quill.

"Great idea Spike!" Her eyes lit up as she wrote at top speed.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _My friends and I have been working on an in-depth history presentation for the Ponyville Days Festival. It was great when we started, but then we began to notice gaps in history that were tiny at first, but now are huge! For example, who ruled Equestria after the first Hearth's Warmings Eve? How did Sombra rise to power? How did you and your sister come into the picture? We would really love it if you could explain. Reply back as soon as you can!_

 _Your Faithful Student,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

"Aaaaaaand, send!" Twilight Sparkle levitated the letter into Spike's claws.

"Okay…" Spike blew his emerald green fire at the letter, and no sooner had it disappeared than all seven had been teleported to a dark room.

"Princess Celestia?" Twilight called out nervously.

"Hello girls." Celestia murmured from the darkness. "and Spike." She quickly added.

"Where are we?"

"The Canterlot Caves. I needed a place of absolute privacy, and Chrysalis gave me the idea after her attack." The princess lit up her horn, it's yellow glow illuminating the dark cave.

"I'm sorry to say that me and my sister have been lying all these years."

"WHAT!?" All seven shouted.

"Instead of the ponies sharing in our pain, we erased their memories, and Luna herself rewrote history. You see, ponies cannot just forget a great tragedy.

I destroyed every shred of evidence, every clue that led to the real past, and replaced them with fake relics."

Celestia sighed.

"Truly, in Equestria's beginnings, my brother, Solaris, ruled alongside his wife, Cosmosia. Solaris lived in the city of Atmanetis, and Cosmosia lived in the Crystal Empire.

Starswirl the Bearded actually never existed, it was the clever disguise my sister made for our brother, so neither of us had to take credit for his creations.

That spell you fixed was not finished not due to lack of friendship Twilight, but lack of hope. He worked on it for years, but never really got it right.

Our story begins in the Crystal Empire….."

Sombra was a young orphan earth-pony who lived in the Crystal Empire. He loved the architectural beauty of it, and vowed that one day, he would buy a shop and make little crystal trinkets for a living, and give half his money to the orphans.

He had his cutie mark, which was three black crystals, representing that he loved to work with crystals, which was what he did in his spare time.

His name, Sombra, was a mystery. It was somewhat common to have a parent who made up a word for their child's name, and it would have meaning after they contributed to the world.

Nevertheless, he was just an average colt, who had little friends, but was happy with life.

One day, the Queen called to him after the special Crystal Heart ceremony, his favorite day of the year.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" He had trembled before her, his nose touching the ground in his low bow.

"Rise, my friend. I decree that you shall be part of the Orphan Transport, and will be moving to Atmanetis tomorrow."

"Really?" He yelped in joy.

"Truly." Queen Cosmosia smiled.

"Who else is going with me?"

"No one." She smiled wider. "I figured you would want to turn over a fresh leaf."

Sombra sqealed. He couldn't wait!

"I'm sure your Crystal Trinkets will be quite the thing there." Cosmosia bid him farewell.

"And do tell me how it goes."

Back in his room, Sombra was packing his things.

 _A whole new city… Wow._

 **I hope this is a good start. Anything that didn't make sense will make sense in due time. Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Discovery

**Yay! Next chapter! I'm on a roll!**

Sombra gulped as he stepped off the train.

"Woah!"

The majestic city stood before him, the streets bustling with ponies.

"Let's see, I have to find the Mrs. Careheart's Home for Foals." Sombra pulled out his map.

He could barely concentrate on the map, though, for the beauty of the city was overwhelming.

"Oh, here it is - Great wickering stallions!" Sombra put the map down and saw the tall marble building, golden veins entwining the structure.

"I get to stay here!?"

"Why hello. You must be Sombra." A unicorn mare with a kind face opened the tall door with her magic.

She had a lavender coat, her turquoise and magenta mane pulled back in a bun.

"My name is Mrs. Careheart. Do come in, I will get your luggage."

"Thanks..." Sombra muttered, dazed at the sight of the huge crystal chandelier as he trotted in.

He got up to his room, which was huge.

It had a king-size bed, a bureau, a bookshelf, and a desk and lamp.

"Is this all mine?" He asked in awe.

"All yours." Mrs. Careheart chuckled.

"Thanks!" He flopped down on the bed.

"I''ll leave you to unpack." Mrs. Careheart walked out and gently closed the door.

 _Woah... I am gonna have so much fun here!_

Sombra thought to himself as he unpacked.

The next day, Sombra went out to get crystal to make some more Crystal trinkets.

The city was so busy, it was a nightmare getting through the streets.

"Aah!" Sombra cried out as he was pushed into a bush.

"Urk..." Sombra groaned. He fought his way through the thicket and finally tore free, only to find he had popped out on the wrong side.

He was about to go back the way he came, but three voices redirected his attention.

"Ha ha! Chrissie, come on, you are faster than that!" A white alicorn maybe a year or two older than he bolted into sight.

"Ooh, I am so gonna catch you, Tia!" Another filly her age raced out into view, her coat black, her mane bright green.

"Girls! Wait up!" A filly his age(a bit younger than the other two) cried out, trying to keep up.

"Come on, Luna! We are doing age spells!" Laughed the one with the white coat. (Tia, wasn't it?)

"Okie dokie!" Luna followed the two.

"Age spells?" Sombra whispered. "That's super advanced!"

"Ugh!" Tia grunted, lighting up her horn. The seed in front of glowed gold, then sprouted into a fully grown flower in mere seconds.

Chryssie laughed. "Good job, Tia."

The black alicorn with the strange insect wings bent down and touched her muzzle to the seed and it immediately grew.

"Hey that's cheating!" Luna pointed out. "You can't use your special power!"

"Good point, Luna. Chrissie-"

"I know, I know. I'll do it right." The filly did the same as Tia, except her flower shrank back down into a seed.

Luna positioned herself, spreading out her hooves.

"Urggghhh!" Luna grew her flower too.

"Sisters rule!" The three of them bumbed hooves.

"I can't wait to show Solaris!"

"Yeah! Big brother will be so proud."

 _Brother? That means-_

Sombra promised himself he would come often to watch the three princesses and their amazing magic.

 **Two chapters done! Wow! Anyways, I hope that this chapter was good, and I really hope this story is better than my last one, which I deleted, because it was terrible and I lost interest in it. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. School

**Hello again! I am super excited to be writing this.**

Sombra shivered as he put on his new bag filled with pencils, crayons, markers, paper, scissors, glue, and a ruler.

He slowly trotted down the stairs and sat by Storm Blitz, Coffee Cream, and Pineapple, three older colts who had befriended him in the three weeks he was there.

"Hey, Sombra!" The older colt's smile faltered as he looked at Sombra's worried expression.

"Everything okay?" He inquired.

"What if they don't like me?" Sombra burst out.

Storm Blitz chuckled. "Don't worry about that. Everypony is nervous on the first day of school. You'll have a great teacher, and great foals in your class."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Storm Blitz smiled.

"Why aren't you nervous?" Sombra gestured to the triplets.

Pineapple looked at Sombra. "Maybe we are, but everypony in our grade is good at hiding it."

Sombra laughed. "Thanks guys." He felt a bit better as they walked to school.

Listening to them talk helped a lot. Their casual tone as they discussed their classes relieved some of the worrythat was welling up inside of him.

He gulped as the school came into view

It was huge!

"I'll get lost!" He choked out.

"No you won't." Coffee Cream told him, using his magic to levitate a map into his hooves.

"We traced a red line marking where you need to go." Storm Blitz added.

"Follow the red line, and you won't get lost."

"Okie dokie..." Sombra murmured sadly as they trotted off.

He followed the red line on the map, slowly making his way through the hallway.

"Ah ha! Here it is!" He smiled as he walked into the classroom.

"Hello!" A brown unicorn mare with a darker Brown mane greeted him cheerfully. "Put your bookbag in the cubby that's labeled with your name. Then find the desk with your name."

Sombra did as he was told, then sat down in his desk.

"Woah!" He gasped as the teacher levitated all the supplies from his bag and neatly put them in his desk.

"Hi! I'm Luna!" The pretty blue filly next to him smiled.

 _Princess Luna! But, why is she a pegasus?_

"My name is Sombra." He shook her hoof.

 _Solaris probably didn't want them to get special treatment._ Sombra concluded.

"Do you have any sisters?" He asked.

"Uhhuh, but ther'ye in a different class. They are older than me. But I wish they were. Then I would have some friends." She sighed.

"I will be your friend." Sombra smiled. "I don't have any yet either."

"Okay!" Luna replied, relieved to not be alone.

"Alright, class! My name is Mrs. Cocoa." She caught everypony's attention.

A chorus of nervous greetings chimed throughout the room.

"Today we shall start with a fun activity. Everypony, please take out your crayons, markers, and a piece of paper. You are to draw a picture of your favorite part of the summer." Mrs. Cocoa instructed.

"If you need any help, just raise your hoof."

Sombra immediately began his drawing. He decided to do the night before the Crystal Fair, for it was always so quiet and peaceful. He drew a picture of him carving a crystal figure in the moonlight, like the ones he sold at the Fair.

After a half an hour or so, the teacher asked if everypony was done.

Everypony was indeed finished, so Mrs. Cocoa called a colt called Buttercream to present his picture.

Buttercream had drawn a day at his father's bakery, because the sun was always shining.

A filly called Jewel said that she liked the sunrises, because they represented the end of the cold night.

Sombra sighed. Every year, it was the same. Even back in the Crystal Empire, everypony said they liked something to do with the daytime, and he was always the odd one out.

"Luna?" The teacher's call cut through his thoughts.

Luna walked up to the front of the room.

Her picture was of a cool, crystal clear night. The moon was full, and Luna was sitting on a grassy cliff, admiring the stars.

Sombra studied her curiously.

He said nothing to her during class, not wanting to interupt Mrs. Cocoa.

But when the bell rang, and the students ran outside he followed Luna.

"Where is your horn?" He blurted out.

"How do you know?!" Luna gasped.

"When I was walking the streets one day, I fell into a bush and saw you and your sisters."

"Oh... Well then." Luna was dumbfounded.

"Solaris took away our horns so we wouldn't get special treatment. The public doesn't know about us yet, and Solaris wants us to learn important skills."

Luna paused.

"Plus I can't control my alicorn magic yet, so I might've blown up the school."

Sombra laughed. "You're funny!"

Luna smiled. "This is actually my first year of school. The past years I was homeschooled."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, except that Solaris can't take humorous cracks at his lesson."

Sombra and Luna both chuckled.

"But wouldn't your mane give you away?" Sombra asked.

"I dunno.." Luna pondered on this.

"I guess Solaris overlooked it." She shrugged.

"Alright class, time to come in!" Mrs. Cocoa called, ushering students in the door.

They did a writing activity and practiced their multiplication tables and then Mrs. Cocoa announced it was time to go home.

Luna and Sombra walked together.

They had a lot in common, and they were discussing constellations when Luna's sisters called over to her.

"Bye!" Luna called to Sombra as she ran to Tia and Chryssie.

"Bye!" Sombra yelled after her.

 **For those wondering, Sombra and Luna are in second grade.**


	4. The Conversation

**Okay, this chapter took longer than expected. With school and sports, there isn't much time in between for fanfictions. To avoid confusion, Princess Celestia and Queen Chrysalis are going to be referred to Princess Tia and Princess Chryssie until they get older.**

Sombra and Luna's friendship strengthened over the next two years, and soon enough, Tia and Chryssie found out about Sombra's knowledge of their condition. Despite Luna's protest, King Solaris was notified, but Queen Cosmosia was able to convince her him to let Sombra know about the princesses.

Solaris, even though he had promised to not erase Sombra's memory, he had done it quite grudgingly.

So, naturally, Sombra steered clear of the King any time he was in the castle.

He and Luna were playing her new videogame, Pony Smash Star, a game where you play on a two-pony team to defeat another team by collecting ten stars before they did.

Chryssie and Tia were watching, and they thought the other team quite lucky that they were communicating through the game about three cities away.

"You FATHEADS! That was MY star!" Luna hollered. "I had THREE stars! Now I only have TWO!"

She used her firepower to rapidly shoot fire balls at the other team through the game.

"Sombra, get your butt off the ground and help me pulverize these punks!" The filly shrieked, almost making Sombra drop his remote.

"I HAD _THREE_ STARS!" Luna yelled into the intercom they used to communicate with the other team.

Sombra pressed a button and fired an ice beam, freezing one of their enemies.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU IDIOT! YOU STAY FROZEN IN A PLACE WHERE NO ONE LOVES YOU, 'CAUSE THAT'S WHERE YOU AND YOUR FAT HEAD BELONG!" Luna yowled.

"Well, it's a good thing Brother put a soundproofing spell on the castle." Chryssie remarked.

" _ONE STAR?!_ YOU-YOU-YOU-BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK, 'CAUSE I'M BRINGING DOWN A WORLD O' HURT _,_ _FOOL,_ AND I AM GONNA TAKE BACK MY TWO STARS!" Luna screamed, vigorously punching the buttons on her remote.

"I bet you ten bits her voice lasts longer than that remote." Tia held out her hoof.

"You're on!" Chryssie bumped her sister's hoof.

"I HAD THREE STARS, MEANIEFACE!"

Chryssie and Tia dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"LEMME PUT YA ON SPEAKER, SO MY FRIENDS CAN HEAR HOW DUMB YA SOUND!" Luna pressed a button on her intercom.

The voices on the other end were deep and gruff. "Hey! Ankle-biter's buddies! Ask yer friend if she's sure she ain't listenin' to her own voice!"

"OH! You just got burned!" The second voice laughed.

"HA!" Luna shouted. "YOU COULDN'T BURN PAPER WITH A BLOWTORCH! AND LOOK AT YOU AND YOUR LOSER FRIENDS! YOU'RE GETTING SCHOOLED BY A COUPLE OF FOALS!"

"Luna, turn that thing off speaker." Tia groaned. "I don't wanna listen to a bunch of trash-talking stallions."

"I HAD THREE STARS, YOU FILTHY LIARS! QUIT CHEATING AND GIMME 'EM BACK!"

None of the other three dared point out that it was the point of the game to steal stars.

"Tia..." Chryssie hissed, her voice down so the other two wouldn't hear. "Listen..."

The princess pressed a snowy white ear to the wall.

"And if I do this it could-"

"I HAD THREE STARS!"

Tia sighed exasperatedly, and then pressed her ear harder into the wall.

The King's voice continued. "But maybe... If it went wrong then all of Equestria would be in jeopardy-"

"I HAD THREE STARS!"

"Luna, will you shut up!?" Chryssie barked.

"NOT UNTIL THIS DOH-DOH HEAD GIVES ME BACK MY STAR!"

"Give me that!" Snarling, Tia snatched Sombra's remote away from him.

In a few quick pushes of a button, Tia returned Luna's stars to her. Then the angry princess threw Sombra's remote back at him and resumed to trying to hear her brother's conversation.

"Maybe... If Chemical J and Chemical M were combined... Then we would have a new one-"

"I HAD FOUR STARS!" Luna shouted.

"I HAD FIVE STARS!"

"I HAD SIX STARS!"

"I wish there were no stars!" Chryssie covered her ears.

"I HAD SEVEN STARS!"

"Put a sock in it!" Tia whined.

"I- WHAT!?"

The other team had used a Smash Attack, making them lose all their stars.

"No." Tia marched over to the TV and unplugged it. "Just... No."

"But-but I-but I had three stars..." Luna whimpered, still staring at the blank screen.

The two older sisters tried to hear more, but the conversation had ceased.

* * *

The next day, Tia and Chryssie organized a water balloon fight to keep Luna and Sombra busy while the magical voice recorder they had set up could hopefully pick up more bits of the conversation without Luna's screaming mixed in.

Unfortunately, a stray water balloon flew in they castle, and Luna, trying to bring it back with her magic, had only managed to bring it deeper into the castle, where it popped.

It popped right on the magical voice recorder, causing the magic to go haywire.

* * *

That night, Tia and Chryssie decided to tell Luna about the conversation, in hopes she wouldn't destroy their future plans.

"Urm... Luna?" Chryssie scratched the back of her beautiful green mane. "Me and Tia kinda sorta heard a conversation when you were playing Pony Smash Star..."

Luna retired from arranging her stuffed animals to listen.

"It sounded like the King..." Tia hoofed at the ground.

Luna's face lit up. "Why didn't you just tell me? Me and Sombra would've gone to someplace in town and left you guys alone!"

"Oh..." Chryssie and Tia blushed in embarrassment. How could they have thought their little sister wouldn't of been understanding?

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait till tomorrow." Chryssie mumbled.

"Why wait?" Luna smiled slyly. "Don't you know all mad scientists plan in the night?"

The fillies were soon in cloaks, silently trotting down the hallway.

After about half and hour of trotting to the basement, they could hear the deep tones of their brother saying:

"I hope the princesses will like this! The female generation has been created... But the male generation is yet to come!"

They looked at each other, knowing no word were needed. This could only mean one thing.

Another member to the royal family was being made.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed Luna's dialogue at the beginning. The videogame they were playing was based off of multiple games I have played (Can you guess them?). Anyways, please review! I would really like to get some feedback.**


	5. A Powerful Threat

Luna sighed loudly. She glanced at Sombra, waiting for his reaction.

He didn't notice, however, too absorbed in the newspaper in front of him.

She sighed louder, exaggerating it a lot more.

"Something wrong, Luna?" Sombra inquired.

"It's nothing..."

"Well okay-"

"Except for one thing..." Luna paused, dramatically looking out into the distance.

"Okay." Sombra set down the paper. "What is it, then?"

"Weeeelllllllll..." Luna dragged out the word, as if she were pondering whether to tell him or not.

The filly burst into speech. "I told you about the conversation Chryssie and Tia overheard, right? About my uncreated little brother?"

Sombra nodded.

"Well, we sorta-kinda-accidently-on-purpose found his notebook and found the name Solaris picked out for my little brother. It's tradition, to have the royals named for their special abilities.

Like my name, Luna, derives from Lunar, because my special ability has something to do with nighttime. It's a royal tradition. The special ability we are created with affects our entire lives, our appearance, our personality, even our cutie mark."

"What's the colt's name?" Sombra asked.

"Volumus. It means-"

"-'Wish' in Latin, I know." Sombra interrupted. "What does that mean?"

Luna sighed. "There was an explanation below the name."

She took a deep breath. "It said, 'Prince Volumus will be able to conjure up anything he wishes or magically change anything he wishes without creating paradoxes or time anomalies.'"

Sombra gasped. "What would happen if his powers got out of control?"

Luna hung her head. "Then all of Equestria will bow to his will."

* * *

 **Gee, those powers sound familiar...**

 **Please rate and review!**


End file.
